Friends?
by Chuuko Shiro Ookami
Summary: A short christmas story I wrote for a contest. It's a SquallSelphie friendship fic


**First of all me no own Final Fantasy 8.**

**I wrote this for a fanfictioncontest on a forum, sadly the idea I first wrote didn't work out and somehow this popped up in my mind. I apologize for grammatical errors or ooc-ness (this is my first actual story for FF8). I hope you enjoy this and to readers of my other works don't worry i'll update soon (I hope) **

"Did you tell Squall that we are planning our Christmas party, Quistis?" Selphie asked when they where all gathered in the cafeteria."I did, but you know Squall he grunted something." and after some thought she added:  
"I don't think he wants to go anyway, he hates parties."  
Rinoa started blabbering about how he never went to any parties to her no matter how much she asked him but Selphie wasn't paying much attention. She really thought he would come, not to help organizing but at least to be with his friends, the last few months after Ulticimedia had been hectic for them and they hadn't been together much. She shook her thoughts off and went planning their party 'It will go on with or without him' where her final thoughts but after they had finished she grabbed Quistis and pulled her into a corner.  
"Do you think Squall still considers us friends, Quisty?"  
Quistis sighed "It's hard to tell, he's always busy with being commander and seed, the last time I have seen him outside of work is weeks ago."  
"Should I ask him to come, I mean he won't get mad at me like he did with Rinoa before they broke up?"  
"Nobody can get mad at you, Selph." Quistis smiled at her.  
"I'm gonna go find him, wish me luck." and Selphie dashed out of the cafeteria leaving a smiling Quistis behind, Quistis murmured "If anyone can do it, it would be you." before she headed off for class.

Selphie searched the inside of Balamb garden for quite sometime but she couldn't find Squall. In the end she was desperate enough to go outside and check the Quad. She almost missed him in the light snow, an unmoving figure sitting on a bench. She looked in amazement when she saw he actually had a lot of snow covering him. She tentatively moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, half expecting him to be frozen to death. He still didn't move much but at least he was alive. "What is it Selphie?" he asked without looking to her.  
She yelped and jumped up. When she had her heartbeat under control she said:  
"Don't scare me like that meanie, I thought you where frozen to death or something."  
"Whatever" was the reply she actually expected.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Footsteps"  
Totally confused now she decided to let it slide and cleaned the spot next to him and sat down.

"Watcha doing Squall.?" She decided to try and start-up a conversation before asking him to come."Nothing."  
"How have you been, I haven't talked to you in so long"  
"Fine."  
"WillyoucometourChristmasparty?" She blurted out a bit frustrated he wasn't talking at all.  
"No..."  
"awwww why not?" she tried faking a pout.  
"..."  
"Come on Squall, it has been so long since we all where together."  
"I hate parties and Christmas."  
"Why?"  
"..."  
After a long silence she knew he wasn't going to answer.

"You know, Squall." She thought carefully about her next words  
"I don't like Christmas either."  
Squall raised his eyebrow slightly, He hadn't expected her saying that. The always cheerful and party crazy Selphie doesn't like Christmas?  
Before he could ask why she said softly.  
"It's all about the presents and eating, the real Christmas spirit has been forgotten."  
"But why do you go then?"  
"Because it makes everybody happy to be with their friends. Everybody would be happy to see you there."  
"I prefer to be alone..."  
Selphie felt her temper rise and before she knew it she blurted out:  
"Are you even my friend?" before she ran away with tears in her eyes, leaving Squall to think about her words.  
The next few days before Christmas Squall was nowhere to be found.

The Christmas party was about to start and nobody had seen Squall anywhere.  
"He's probably abducted by aliens and being experimented on." Zell said when the subject Squall came up. Quistis gave him a light flick on the head.  
"He hates parties and probably won't come even if it's just us." She remarked.  
A slight disappointment could be seen on everybody's face, but Selphie remained as cheerful as always  
"Squall will come, I know it."  
But her confidence fell more and more as Squall didn't show up for the next few hours.

Squall showed up when the party was almost at it's end. And nobody had seen him enter. He only stayed for a short time and as sudden as he had appeared he disappeared again. Most of them didn't even expect him and only Selphie seemed truly disappointed when he had vanished again. It was Irvine who first discovered that there was one more present for everybody then they had expected. And then Rinoa exclaimed "That's Squall's handwriting."  
Needless to say they all went for Squalls presents first. To her surprise Selphie's note had something small written under her name. "I understand" was all it said. A small tear of joy leaked from her eye when she saw what present he got her.  
"Are you okay Selph." Quistis came towards her and lay her hand on her shoulder. Selphie wiped the tear from her eye and looked up to Quistis with a beaming smile "Never felt better Quisty." and her eye fell on the framed picture she got from Squall again, it showed the both of them while training near Winhill before the Ulticimedia fight and on the bottom of the frame, the word friends where etched.


End file.
